


an unreasonable amount of leg

by cursive



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, fluff? I guess, humorous sex banter, lapslock, minhyun has too much leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursive/pseuds/cursive
Summary: sungwoon is used to being manhandled, really – from jisung’s clingy embraces to daniel almost smothering him on accident, from waking up crushed by the two children he shares a room with after a particularly stressful schedule to guanlin wrapping himself around him like a giant koala in need of attention while waiting in line for a shower, he likes to think he has seen it all, suffered through it all when it comes to dealing with taller people unaware of the reach and strength of their own overgrown limbs.yet.(yet, minhyun happens.)





	an unreasonable amount of leg

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me i don't know how this happened either

it starts off innocently enough.

sungwoon is used to being manhandled, really – from jisung’s clingy embraces to daniel almost smothering him on accident, from waking up crushed by the two _children_ he shares a room with after a particularly stressful schedule to guanlin wrapping himself around him like a giant koala in need of attention while waiting in line for a shower, he likes to think he has seen it all, suffered through it all when it comes to dealing with taller people unaware of the reach and strength of their own overgrown limbs.

he’s used to being pulled along by the shoulder by an overly excited jaehwan for an impromptu sing-along, used to letting himself be dragged off by seongwoo to indulge whatever inane shenanigans he was about to pull, used to minhyun’s tickling sessions when he’s feeling particularly playful towards his hyungs.

yet.

yet, when minhyun’s fingers find his sides and he coos at his wriggling to escape, laughs in that pleasant and welcoming way that is so uniquely _minhyun_ and teases him further about being _so small, hyungie,_ sungwoon knows there’s more to his usual feelings (wariness and annoyance with a pinch of endearment) in the way his body responds to the younger’s touches, each accidental brush of skin on skin when sungwoon’s shirt rides up setting his whole body aflame. it’s not the first time minhyun plays with him like this, and definitely not the first time their predicament changes drastically from playful and light to hot and heavy in a matter of seconds; once sungwoon decides to retaliate, he tends to be just as rough as everyone who enjoys manhandling him so much, and he soon has minhyun pinned to the couch they’re sitting on by his wrists, a bewildered but definitely aroused glint in his fox-like eyes.

it does not take much for things to escalate into the confines of sungwoon’s very empty room, courtesy to a rare day off amidst their ever-busy schedules and jisung’s generous decision to treat the youngest ones to dinner. sungwoon does not really understand why minhyun is not spending the day out with his nu’est brothers, but he is not about to complain; he suspects the reason for that might involve exactly what they are currently doing on his bed, anyway.

“c’mere”, minhyun whispers while leaning on his elbows, gloriously naked, his gaze sultry as he beckons sungwoon closer with a flick of his wrist. sungwoon kind of hates how much power the younger has over him when they are sharing these moments, but he complies to whatever he wants anyway, more interested in what’s about to happen than in analyzing his strange relationship with minhyun; he would consider hoping he doesn’t end up catching feelings, but he figures from the way he reverently kisses his way up the younger’s torso, taking his sweet time to nip at the right places to elicit the melodious little noises he grew to enjoy so much in the past month, that it might be too late for that.

they are far from being a perfect fit, minhyun with his long limbs and somewhat wiry frame and sungwoon, his fit form be damned, still having to tiptoe _and_ pull the younger down for kisses when the mood struck them, but they make it work, legs tangled as they lazily make out; sungwoon finds it a little too difficult to detach himself from minhyun’s legs once he decides they’ve had enough foreplay. minhyun refuses to make it any easier, his ever-teasing grin making yet another appearance and making sungwoon want to kiss it out of him.

minhyun makes it even harder when sungwoon first thrusts into him, legs bent and feet glued to the mattress, making movement almost impossible for sungwoon; it’s not minhyun’s fault he has no idea what to do with his long limbs when he does not _have_ to use them, really, but it can be a little annoying sometimes.

“why are your legs”, sungwoon mutters as he tries to maneuver minhyun’s calves around his waist without pulling out; a difficult feat in their position, but a challenge he’s willing to take regardless, “so goddamn long.”

it comes as a statement more than a question, and it gets minhyun’s attention enough for him to look up to his hyung with a tinge of curiosity in his heated gaze. sungwoon hooks his hands under the younger’s knees, pulls him closer, half-thrusting into his heat and eliciting a surprised moan from him. minhyun finally takes the hint and tightens his legs around him in a steady grip, shivering when the pads of sungwoon’s fingers trace his thighs to find and grip onto his hips.

“it’s—” the elder continues, allowing minhyun to pull him down from his shoulders for a quick and sloppy kiss, “an unreasonable amount of leg.” He punctuates every word with shallow thrusts that have minhyun throwing his head back in pleasured moans mixed with that pretty laughter of his; sungwoon doesn’t find it funny because minhyun’s legs are _heavy_ and now he’s doing all the work.

“it’s not _that much_ leg”, minhyun argues, a little out of breath, once he recovers enough from his laughter fit to help sungwoon a little by pushing back against him in sync with his thrusting. “i mean,” he adds, voice pitching high when sungwoon hits a particularly _nice_ spot inside him, “guanlin-ah’s legs are even longer—”

sungwoon groans, halting his movements for a moment. “ _please_ do not mention the kids while we’re doing this”, he begs, scowling when minhyun has the _gall_ to laugh again, head thrown back and all, which prompts him to resume his movements by thrusting _harder_ , maybe to choke the younger in his laughter; he had never claimed not to be petty.

he almost succeeds in making minhyun choke, his laughter turning into a pitiful but pretty moan that had sungwoon increasing his pace again in an attempt to elicit it from him again. minhyun then throws his head to his side, a mischievous glint to his eyes once he manages to stare at sungwoon, catching on to what he was trying to do. “didn’t seem to affect your performance, hyung”, he taunts, biting his lip to smother an almost pained groan when sungwoon tightens his grip on his hips almost hard enough to bruise.

sungwoon scowls again. of course the little shit liked it.

“just—just don’t. do you think parents would mention their kids—while doing this?” he reasons, and that has minhyun staring at him in surprise.

(he doesn’t halt his movements, but he’s starting to think he needs a better strategy for leg management. this just won’t do.)

“is that what you think of us?”, minhyun asks quietly, panting but not quite out of breath, “as their parents?”

sungwoon stops, takes in minhyun’s face, full of curiosity, and looks for signs of teasing. he feels something flutter in his chest when he finds none, but that does not mean he will give the younger a direct answer just yet.

( _can’t catch me, gay feelings_ , he tells himself in vain)

“let’s—let’s just—” he unhooks minhyun’s left leg from his waist, reangles his hips, finds himself with an armful of leg and at a loss about what to do with it. “this won’t do”, he mutters, glaring at an offending milky thigh.

minhyun watches him, his curiosity not yet sated but willing to wait for the answers, and slowly lifts his now free leg. “maybe—maybe try holding it over your shoulder? i’m not that flexible, but—”

sungwoon doesn’t need to be told twice; once he has the younger’s left knee placed snugly against his shoulder, he finds it much easier to push closer to him. they fall into a slightly more frantic rhythm that has minhyun gripping tighter at the sheets, occasionally pulling sungwoon by his nape for an open-mouthed kiss that had minhyun whining in pain later over the extra stretch of his leg; soon, their pace grows even faster, and sungwoon wonders how it would feel if he had _both_ of minhyun’s obscenely long legs hooked around his shoulders.

“s-sungwoon hyung—!”, the younger gasps as sungwoon hovers over him and he feels his lower back get completely lifted from the mattress; the stretch is painful, almost too much, but sungwoon can tell minhyun _enjoys_ having to endure it, if his eagerness to push back is anything to go by.

it takes a lot of sungwoon’s willpower not to slam into minhyun in their new position, too afraid he might break the younger in two if he goes any harder ( _i highly doubt you’d have the size or strength to do that, hyung_ , he can hear minhyun taunt him already); he soon finds minhyun’s prostate and stimulates it enough to reduce his dongsaeng into an (almost) incoherent mess.

an impatient incoherent mess.

“if you stall for any longer—” minhyun pants, lips red from attempting to bite back louder moans, “the kids are gonna come home—”

“what did i say about mentioning the kids”, sungwoon retaliates in frustration, but takes minhyun in his hand anyway, pumping him in sync with their pace.

“i’m—i’m just saying—ah”, the younger tries to defend himself, too far gone to come up with an actual argument, “so good—feels so good, hyung—”

sungwoon tsks, flicking his wrist the way he knows minhyun likes. “on strike three i’m giving you blue balls for the night, minhyun”, he warns, but he knows they’re both close despite minhyun’s desperate whines that vaguely resemble apologies.

he picks up their pace one last time, angling his hips _just right_ before minhyun spills all over his hand and on his own stomach, and soon he’s tipping over the edge as well; once he’s rode out his orgasm, minhyun lets his legs fall from his hyung’s shoulders, and sungwoon all but collapses on top of the taller boy.

they stay like that for a while, regaining their breath and just feeling each other’s heartbeat; minhyun soon complains about the extra weight and sungwoon rolls to the side, still half on top of minhyun due to the narrowness of the mattress; once they lie on their sides, facing each other, sungwoon allows minhyun to pull him towards his chest to cuddle.

he’s not big on cuddling himself, but minhyun _does_ give the best hugs. _heh, jihoon was right,_ he thinks before he groans inwardly – the _no kids talk_ rule did apply to him, as well.

minhyun has his eyes closed; sungwoon decides to rouse him before he falls asleep on his sweat. “that thing you did with your legs”, he whispers, voice hoarse from exertion, “that was very hot.”

the younger chuckles softly, pulling sungwoon closer to his chest. they have yet to clean up, but sungwoon finds that he doesn’t care that much if it means more time like this with minhyun. “do you regret complaining about them, now?”, minhyun asks, nuzzling the top of sungwoon’s head.

their legs find each other in their eagerness to pull closer; limbs entwined once again, sungwoon decides that he is a little more at peace with how he feels about minhyun now. he shakes his head against the younger’s chest. “they’re still a ridiculous amount of leg. no one needs that much leg.”

minhyun barks out a laugh. “you’re just jealous your legs are short, hyung.”

“say that again and i’ll kick you out of this bed with these short legs.”

minhyun says it again, his chest vibrating with laughter.

sungwoon, ever the bad liar, tightens his grip on minhyun.

( _now you’re trapped here forever_ , he announces against the younger’s chest; judging by his laugh, minhyun is definitely not opposed to that.)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i'm doing this is my first attempt at writing smut don't look at me
> 
> anyway fight me @ [twitter](http://twitter.com/worldwidehndsm_) if you'd like


End file.
